injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Deathstroke
Deathstroke is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget user, who is able to utilize a small arsenal of ranged and melee weapons. Biography Slade Wilson, A.K.A. Deathstroke The Terminator, is one of the most dangerous men on Earth. A highly trained mercenary and bounty hunter, Deathstroke sees no job to be impossible. Though he's clearly a villain, Deathstroke still operates within his own sense of morality. He will never leave a contract incomplete, knowing that his business will only be as good as his word. That said, he would kill anybody without hesitation if he feels the ends justify the means. Deathstroke’s lifestyle has taken him all over the world, leaving a trail of blood and horror in his wake. His operations with the highly classified Team 7 and many of his other contracts have left him with countless enemies, something Deathstroke is more than happy to rectify… with his gun. Perhaps Slade’s only weakness is his interactions with his family members, of which the total number is currently unknown. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced Intellect *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses: Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Smell and Enhanced Vision *Regenerative Healing Factor *Enhanced Immunity *Tactical Analysis *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) *Swordsmanship Intro/Outro Intro: Deathstroke is seen loading a magizine into his handgun, chambers a round before holstering it, then sheathes his sword, loads his rifles and places it over his shoulder. Outro: Deathstroke tells his opponent, "You're easy money!" Then proceeds to walk away, saying to himself, "I love my job." He then appears sitting in front of a computer, casually tossing and catching a knife as a female voice says, "Contract status: Fulfilled. Retrieving next target." Gameplay Character Trait Deathstroke's character trait makes his bullets unblockable for a short period of time followed by cooldown where the bullets always miss as confirmed by Hector Sanchez from Netherealm. Super Move Deathstroke slices the enemy with his sword, throws it into the air, shoots him/her in the face with his handguns, impales his opponent with the sword by kicking it into his/her chest, and shoots his opponent with his sub-machine guns. Costumes Default His Default Costume. Alternate New set of armor, without a mask. Flashpoint Deathstroke's costume from the Flashpoint Comic Storyline. (Season Pass) Trivia *Deathstroke was the 13th character to be confirmed playable, in his own gameplay trailer. *Deathstroke was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *There is some irony in Nolan North voicing Deathstroke, as North is rather famous for voicing Marvel's Deadpool, who is commonly seen as a parody of Deathstroke for their various similarities in name and history. Gallery 12107_big.jpg Batman and Deathstroke.jpg Deathstroke vs. Nightwing.jpg|Deathstroke vs Nightwing Deathstroke vs. Superman.jpg Deathstroke vs. Green Arrow.jpg Deathstroke shoots Batman.jpg Deathstroke vs. The Flash.jpg Deathstroke Sword Attack.jpg Deathstroke Sword Attack 2.jpg|Deathstroke's Special Move Deathstroke 1.jpg Deathstroke 2.jpg Deathstroke 3.jpg Batman and Deathstroke 1.jpg Deathstroke Alternate Costume.jpg|Deathstroke's Alternate Costume Deathstroke 4.jpg Deathstroke 5.jpg Deathstroke 6.jpg Deathstroke 7.jpg|Deathstroke using the environment Deathstroke 8.jpg Deathstroke 9.jpg Deathstroke 10.jpg Deathstroke 11.jpg Deathstroke 12.jpg Deathstroke 13.jpg Deathstroke 14.jpg Deathstroke 15.jpg Deathstroke 16.jpg Wonder Woman and Deathstroke.jpg Green Arrow Alt vs Desthstroke.jpg Deathstroke Render.jpg Deathstroke Flashpoint.jpg|Flashpoint Deathstroke Injustice DS GA 1.jpg Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains